<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adore by padsandmoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235516">Adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsandmoons/pseuds/padsandmoons'>padsandmoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist!Sirius, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsandmoons/pseuds/padsandmoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar domestic bliss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe? I’m home,” Remus called as he hung his coat up on the hook by the front door.</p>
<p>“In here,” Sirius’s voice came from the dining room.</p>
<p>Remus toed off his shoes then padded softly through the hallway, finding Sirius sitting at the table with his sketchbook and a cup of tea, long hair falling into his face and an expression of concentration evident in the set of his jaw.</p>
<p>Remus walked behind him and put his hands on Sirius’s shoulders, running them up and down.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he said softly, a smile breaking out on his face. “How was your day?”</p>
<p>Sirius turned his head over his shoulder to look up at Remus. “It was good,” he murmured, leaning up slightly and pulling Remus into a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>Pulling away moments later, Remus leant into the crook of Sirius’s neck, hugging him from behind and breathing deeply.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad to be home,” came the muffled voice.</p>
<p>“Come here so I can hug you properly, baby,” Sirius chuckled.</p>
<p>Remus reluctantly lifted his head but immediately walked around the chair and situated himself in Sirius’s lap, legs wrapped around him and their chests were flush.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he whispered, giggling slightly.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Sirius whispered back, pressing tiny kisses all over Remus’s face and neck.</p>
<p>Remus closed his eyes and leant into it, enjoying the moment of peacefulness.</p>
<p>“How was your day?” he asked Sirius.</p>
<p>“Pretty good, I started working on a new piece for the gallery and made some good progress on it!”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing Si,” he pressed another kiss to his husband’s cheek to punctuate the message, then reluctantly stood up. “Come on, we have to start dinner.”</p>
<p>Sirius groaned, then walked to the pantry to take a look at what was inside.</p>
<p>Remus came up behind him and tied his hair up, knowing Sirius likes it out of his face while he was cooking.</p>
<p>Sirius turned around and kissed Remus quickly, then held up a packet of pasta in one hand and a packet of rice in the other.</p>
<p>“Which one?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling pasta tonight I think,” Remus answered.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Sirius grinned, then started filling up the pot with water.</p>
<p>An hour later found them sated and cuddling on the couch. The TV was flickering in the background but the volume was quiet and neither of them were paying attention to it. They were wrapped up in each other, eyes filled with absolute love and adoration.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Remus said quietly. “And I’m so proud of you, for everything you’ve done. Opening your own gallery, that’s incredible Si. I’m so so proud of you, I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Sirius felt like his heart would melt if Remus kept talking. He put his arms around Remus’s shoulders and draped a leg over his hips, pulling his husband close.</p>
<p>“I love you so much Re, I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the night on the couch, playing with each other’s hair and pressing sweet kisses to each other’s lips. And that night was one of the happiest they had ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>